Stranded:10 days with Mr Arrogant
by s2.Gackt-sama
Summary: After a bazaar turnout Leon finds himself washed up on a small deserted island with no one but his bi-polar rival Cloud strife. How the hell can one share an island, let alone a bed or a shower with his enemy? FML... SHOUNEN AI LeonxCloud


**Stranded: 10 days with Mr. Arrogant**

_After a bazaar turnout Leon finds himself washed up on a small deserted island with no one but his bi-polar rival Cloud strife. How the hell can one share an island, let alone a bed or a shower with his enemy!?? FML...[SHOUNEN AI] LeonxCloud_

**n____n herro!! Thanks for clicking on this fic :D I hope you'll like it! Please read it and tell me what you think :D Constructive criticism and ideas is always appreciated. Btw if you dunno what shounen ai means it literally translates to 'boys love' which I suppose is a less 'hardcore' version of yaoi lol So anyway ennnjoy and plz review to tell me wat u think 33**

**disclaimer: If I owned KH, Disney or th final fantasy series do u think i'd b doin a fanfic on it? Yee thts wat i thort.**

**Chapter 1: The encounter**

**(POV-Leon)**

"..."

I heard the soothing sounds of waves lapping against the shore...This was meant to be relaxing but my body felt as heavy as a beached monstro. Actually I felt as if I were lying on a beach too.

_What the hell!?_

Something else felt kinda weird. It was pretty cold, yet I could feel slight warmth touching my face. It was almost like something was breathing on me...wait...WHAT!?? I forced my eyes open, it was a rather difficult task. When they had opened (sorta) all I could identify was a blurry cream coloured figure. As my eyes began to slide into focus, I was able to make out the outline, followed by the image of a young blonde man....literally 2cm away from my...face..

"!!!!!!"

With a sudden burst of energy (where it came from, I don't know) I managed to spring upwards. My whole right side was sore as hell and my right cheek stung from the sand, rock and shell granules that decided to dig into my face.

I stared at the blonde haired man, his eyes were still shut but he seemed to be breathing slowly. I looked around...Where the hell were we? I decided to wake the man up, but I didn't know how. This was...Cloud wasn't it? I heard from his long silver haired friend that he was bi-polar and a schizo. I didn't wanna touch a crazy person! So I got out my gunblade and...my gunblade...WHERE THE HELL WAS MY GUNBLADE!??? I looked around frantically, but it was nowhere in my field of view. I felt like a wife who had lost her husband at sea...

_...FML_

I turned back to Cloud. I still didn't wanna touch him or anything, so I grabbed a small stick and ditched it at him. I saw him wince as it hit his shoulder. His eyes started to open. He stared at my shoes for a moment...he seemed pretty spacey, though I wasn't one to talk. Maybe we were both slightly retarded...nah..not me anyway.

His bright blue irises flickered at my face for a brief moment before he seemed to come to his senses. He winced again sitting up, but he managed to successfully get to his feet. He looked around, as if in a daze; focused his sights on me but said nothing. I stared at him, he stared back.

_Awkward..._

I cleared my throat. "Cloud...you okay..?" I asked.

He didn't seem to be bleeding or having a seizure so I didn't really care as to what his reply would be, I was just trying to break the ice.

"Yeah, slightly dizzy but...Ok I guess." He said, squinting up at the glaring sun. "where are we?"

"Who knows?"

Cloud seemed to reach for an imaginary sword. He paused, then I saw a look of sheer horror on his pale face. It too was gone. He opened his mouth but stopped when I began to nod, knowingly.

"Yeah...we're screwed."

Cloud looked around once more. Beach, tree's, sand, jungle, beach, jungle...damnit.

"Are we stranded here?" He asked.

_Well no shit!_

"Yeah" I replied. I saw the blonde groan.

"Well..." he began. "What do we do...?" he asked.

_How the hell was I meant to know!???_

I shrugged. "Let's find shelter, food and water first." I replied in monotone.

He nodded dumbly and followed me as I set foot into this...uhh...jungle. About 100m in we heard a ruffling sound in the bushes. Cloud began to look around all paranoid-like. Suddenly I stopped. Around 10-15m away was a tonberry holding a lantern. It stared at us but started to advance foreword.

"Hey look at that!" Cloud remarked pointing at the tonberry's head. "It's a heartless!"

Sure enough, there was the heartless symbol on its green scaly head.

"We gotta get it..." I heard myself mumble. Cloud picked up a large rock and threw it at the heartless. A giant '1' appeared above its head. It glowered at us, was now indeed quite pissed off.

"What the hell was THAT!?" I practically spat.

"Uh...Squall..." Cloud muttered slowly pointing to the heartless.

"That's Leon to y-AGH!?"

The two of us froze as the tonberry brandished a large chef's knife and started to slowly advance towards us. Cloud and I exchanged glances.

I didn't think I had ever run that fast in my life! Well...besides the time I had to outrun a giant mechanical spider...

Panting on the beach, I decided to stay back and draw a giant 'SOS' in the sand, whilst Cloud search the beaches beyond for anything. In all honesty I just wanted to be alone for once. I watched him slowly walk off.

**POV: Cloud**

I think it's been an hour...after drying off from the water it's starting to get really hot. I felt dizzy....I blame this damn heat. Man I need water...I let the cold lapping waves cradle my ankles. It felt so good on a hot day...

I heard a faint splashing noice behind me. I turned to see a small red lobster...crab-like thing. I thought of catching it for dinner when I stopped. The crab...started talking!!!

"Grrrrreeeeaatttinnggssshh!! It's me! Saba-"

"-AGHHH!!!"

*clunk*

I hurled a branch at the crab thing. It lay motionless on a rock. I shook my head. The heat must be getting to me...I really needed water..!

I continued to walk onwards...so thirsty...why did I agree to explore the beaches anyway? Probably so i could get away from that jerk. As I continued to walk I began to think about the others...

What world was Sora embarking on now...?

Is Aeris still waiting for me...?

I hoped Tifa wasn't kidnapping more orphans off the street...

I wonder...Is that bastard stalker Sephiroth gonna turn up anytime soon and tell me where the hell I am!?

Not looking where I was going, I managed to trip over something.

"Ughh..." I mumble something profane and turned to see what had tripped me over.

Geez a stupid chair...wait...a chair!? I looked up and managed to see what looked like a small shack in the distance. I rubbed my eyes, was I seeing things!? Very likely. Either way, I jumped to my feet and ran towards it.

**POV: Leon**

Where the hell was that idiot!? It must have been like an hour...! I finished my 'SOS' signal in the sand ages ago. Whilst I was doing so I saw a yellow talking fish!!! I threw a rock at it cos it freaked me out and if that wasn't enough, moments later I saw a ginger mermaid! She called me an 'asshole' for ditching a rock at her fish, then told that I should die and swam off.

What a bitch! I thought mermaids were meant to help people! I knew I should've thrown a rock at her too...

..._weird shit._

So thirsty...so bored...I wondered what the hollow bastion restoration committee was up to? Probably screwing around cos I'm not there to show them how to use the computer...noobs

Sick of waiting, I got up and started walking in the direction Cloud took off in. Maybe I'd find him lying on the floor or something. I continued walking...man I'm good at walking.

**POV: Cloud**

Furniture.

Running water.

There was even a bed!

Although I couldn't find anyone, this small shack was quite sufficient on its own. It was only the matter of food that I had to go acquire that would be slightly challenging. I poured myself a glass of water and finished it in less than 2 seconds. That had to be some kind of record.

The furniture wasn't exactly fancy but it was durable, nonetheless and quite comfy. I was content with that. Finding the small bedroom, I immediately sprang onto the bed. Although there was only one bed it was quite large and oh-so soft. I felt my eyes grow heavy and I drifted off to sleep wondering if I had forgotten something.

**POV: Leon**

That son of a Cerberus!! Here I was dying of thirst _looking_ for him and I find this jerk sleeping!! I even found this dead crab for him to eat!!

Moving towards the bed I _accidently_ rolled him off the bed and onto the hard wood floor. Heh heh

**POV: Cloud**

*THUD*

ARRGGHHH!! What the F-

**POV: Leon**

Served him right! I saw him look up at me from the floor. He looked so pissed. I grinned triumphantly and turned to the door. My job was done.

Well that's what I thought.

A strong arm grabbed my shoulder.

"HEY! What was that for!" came from a pissed off, yet whiney sounding Cloud.

I found myself replying louder than expected. "What do you THINK that was for? You dumbass!" I turned around and gave him a small shove.

**POV: None**

The spiky haired blonde shoved the brunette back. "I fainted! What was I meant to do!?" he growled.

Leon forcefully pushed the shorter into the bed, which he fell into.

"Fainting on this bed huh?" the brunette replied. "That's convenient!"

The blonde growled and yanked the brunette by the fur of his collar, sending him face-down onto the bed.

In a matter of seconds the young males began exchanging fists and wrestling around on the bed.

...yes every fangirl's dream.

Cloud managed to hit Squall's (I mean Leon's) lip. Small drops of blood trickled down his chin, he wiped it with his left hand and then taking opportunity of the opening Cloud had made, he was able to pin the pale man down. Both of Leon's hands clamped down tightly onto Cloud's wrists. His knee's were on either side of Cloud's hips. Cloud tried squirming and twisting around but he couldn't pry away Leon's strong hands. So there he laid, his chest heaving rapidly; taking in as much oxygen as he could. Above Leon looked straight down into Cloud's bright blue eyes, Leon also breathing rather heavily.

**POV: Leon**

He's looking at me...I'm looking at him. Man this feels...weird. There's something about him that makes me not wanna hurt him in this vulnerable state right now...

I guess I'm just the a good guy...I don't wanna beat up someone who is mentally unstable.

**POV: Cloud**

What's he waiting for!? We're just staring at eachother...as if I don't feel pathetic enough already. What could he possibly...

..._aww shit_

This guy isn't contemplating to rape me is he!? My eyes widened. Oh geez...I can't move...what do i do!?

**POV: None**

The grip on the flustered man's wrists loosened, as Leon slowly let go of Cloud.

"Hmph." He huffed getting up off the blonde man. He exited the bed and slunk over to the door. "I'm gonna go look for food...or something." He mumbled and strolled off.

Cloud said nothing, but sat up. His brows furrowed as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Wait!!" he called out. "I'm coming too...!"

**Herro again! Did you like it? I hope so . Usually my chapters are longer but since being my first one, I made it a bit shorter. If you want me to continue please review, that way I'll know that people would want to read this fic. Constructive criticism is welcome :D but no flaming please! Thanx again and I hope to see you in chapter 2! (where I should probably explain how our two heroes ended up here in the first place!) n___n**


End file.
